Two-Face (Telltale)
Two-Face is a supporting character turned secondary antagonist of Batman: The Telltale Series. A former District Attorney and friend of Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent ran for Mayor of Gotham against Hamilton Hill. However, after Children of Arkham being injected with a psychoactive chemical (and possibly disfigured), he lost control of his sanity and developed a second personality, obsessed with fate, chance and cruel justice. Biography At the age of 26, Harvey Dent became Gotham City's District Attorney. He quickly became well known for serving up sentences effectively and making sure they would stay that way. At least a year before the events of the Children of Arkham's attacks, he became acquainted with billionaire Bruce Wayne and the two become friends. Around that time, Harvey decided to run for Mayor of Gotham, competing against the corrupt Hamilton Hill. Season One ''Realm of Shadows Harvey was present during the fundraiser Bruce had organized to get him funded for his campaign. Whilst the billionaire was away, Harvey gave a rousing speech to the guests, promising change to Gotham and stamp out organized crime in the city. During this, he noticed Bruce arrive and asked him to welcome the guests. He later when to talk to Bruce, inquiring about his absence from the fundraiser and asked for him to help convince the attenders to vote for him. After talking to Gotham Gazette reporter Vicki Vale, they noticed known criminal Carmine Falcone arrive. When Bruce confronted him about this, Harvey admitted to inviting him, hoping that he could convince the crime lord to drop support for Hill. When they went to talk in the parlor, Falcone's men stopped him from entering the room, though Harvey asked Bruce to let him attend. ''If Bruce insists that he does, he will remember the comments made in the meeting. Harvey later appeared at the press conference for the announcement of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Memorial Hospital. He held the introduction and later handed the conference to Bruce, who was either listening to Harvey or busy texting his butler, Alfred. As the press began accusations of Bruce being tied to organized crime, Harvey asked him to leave and promised that his team on damage control would handle these comments. Bruce later met Harvey at the Café Triste, where he produced the search warrant GCPD were given by Mayor Hill to raid Wayne Manor. Surprised by this, Harvey was angered, as Hill did not have the right to issue search warrants without his approval. The two discussed what had happened and what they may do whilst these rumors were persistent. During this discussion, it was interrupted by Selina Kyle, whom Harvey had been showing around Gotham. Harvey introduced her to Bruce, unaware that the two had met the previous night as Batman and Catwoman. They made conversation, with points of interest being a "mugging" Selina had been in the previous night and a bruised eye she had sustained from it. When it turned to damage control of the Wayne family ties to the Falcone Crime Family, Harvey left the table to call his office and to get it under control. When he returned, Bruce left for "another appointment", despite both his and Selina's pleas to stay for a drink. ''Children of Arkham The following morning, Harvey was contacted by Bruce and asked by his friend to pull as many strings as he could to get him to talk with Falcone, who had been arrested following an attack by Batman and evidence his friend had given to either Vicki or Lt. James Gordon. They managed to buy some time, with Harvey using as many strings he had to the GCPD to organize this meeting. Whilst at the precinct, the two discussed why Bruce wanted to see the crime lord, including what may happen if news of this got out to the press. ''Bruce can also mention about his suspicions about Falcone and his parents' murder to Harvey. After being shown to the infirmary by Gordon, Harvey left Bruce alone to talk to Falcone. After Falcone was murdered by a drugged Renee Montoya, who remained unconscious throughout it, Harvey briefly checked on her interrogation, which was being conducted by Gordon. He managed to buy himself and Bruce time to stay, but was angered at what had happened and wondered why she had murdered him. Harvey also showed annoyance, as Falcone's case could have meant they would get to compensate thousands of the crime lord's victims, including those who were not known at the time. Whilst consulting Gordon, he decided that it was best to try and cover up the incident before the press found out about it. Upon hearing that Falcone's lawyers had arrived, Harvey and Gordon left to deal with them. After managing to stall them, they returned to find Montoya had awoken. When Harvey asked what had happened, Bruce can either give him information which she had told him or remain vague/silent about it. After this, Harvey and Bruce left, the former to prepare for that night's debate and the latter, unknown to Harvey, to find a suspect he had. Harvey was later called by Bruce, shortly before the debate. As the two talked, Harvey revealed that his advisers had suggested that he distanced himself away from him, following the allegations to the Wayne family. However, he asked for Bruce to carry on funding his campaign, as without it, he would be unable to run against Hill. Regardless of whether he promises to continue funding him, Harvey will hang up for the final preparations for the debate. As the debate started, the event was attacked by the Children of Arkham, led by a man in a bird mask. Harvey was held hostage by the group, alongside Hill and others at the debate. Taking over the debate, the masked man, who called himself "the Penguin", had one of his hostages inject both Harvey and Hill with a chemical. As the two were forced to argue, under the effects of the chemical, the Children of Arkham showed a video of Thomas Wayne and Hill unjustifiably committing Esther Cobblepot to Arkham Asylum. During this, the GCPD tried to raid the debate and apprehend the group. Penguin, angry at Hill for what he had done, tried to murder him, but Harvey tried to intervene. Throwing a punch at the masked man, Harvey was beaten down by Penguin, who proceeded to shoot Hill dead. Batman, who had just beaten Blockbuster unconscious, confronted Penguin. However, Penguin responded by shooting wildly at the vigilante, which he dodged. Penguin then threw Harvey on the floor and picked up a stage-light to attack him with. Batman is then left with a choice to either save Harvey or Catwoman, who is also in danger. Save Harvey=If Batman chooses to save Harvey, he attacks Penguin and knocks the light aside. Thanking the vigilante for intervening, Harvey is evacuated by the GCPD. He is later admitted to Gotham General to check that he has not been injured. During his stay, Harvey is later visited by Bruce, but remains unconscious during this. Despite being physically fine, Bruce worries that he may be psychologically scarred from the events. |-|Save Catwoman= If Batman choses to save Catwoman, Harvey is attacked with the light by Penguin. Though Batman stops the criminal from doing more harm, Harvey is left with the left side of his face burnt, permanently disfigured. As the GCPD arrive, Dent is taken away by paramedics. Harvey is later seen recuperating at Gotham General, though Bruce knows Harvey will no longer be the same. ''New World Order A week after the Children of Arkham attack, Bruce visited Harvey in his hospital room. Having been unopposed, he had won the Mayoral seat. ''If Batman chose to save Selina, Harvey will have bandages wrapped around his forehead and the left side of his face, due to his injuries from the stage light. When Bruce walked in, Harvey muted the TV and mentions how Bruce brought flowers, as his new secretary and his mother did. He expressed regret at having been unable to stop Penguin, and remark on his humiliation at "getting his face smashed" or relying on Batman to save him, depending on the choice made. Harvey also states his disappointment and heartache over Selina not showing up to visit him, or at least congratulate him on his mayoral achievement. Harvey also mentions how his therapist and doctors had told him to take it easy, despite his new important position. He remarks how his therapist stated the Children of Arkham's drug might have caused some "issues to resurface and become unmanageable". He showed some humor upon seeing the Bat Signal outside the window for the first time. When Bruce announced that he had to tend to something else, he voiced his disappointment and acted mostly normal as he left. After he left, he immediately turned the TV back on or unmuted it, depending on actions the player took during this conversion. Harvey later left his hospital bed early to give his mayoral acceptance speech and was picked up by his new secretary, Deborah. However, on the way, the Children of Arkham attempted an attack and tried to run them off the road. Forced into an alleyway, what happens depends on the actions taken by the player, as they must choose between Harvey or Sgt. Renee Montoya. Save Harvey= If Batman goes after Harvey instead of Montoya, he will save him and Deborah from the Childron of Arkham members. If Batman chose to save Harvey from the Penguin at the debate, he will show his gratitude towards Batman. However, if he is scarred, he does not show gratitude and instead remarks that Batman is a criminal and should watch his back. Following this, Batman rushes away to help the GCPD at a chemical bust. |-|Save Montoya=If Batman goes after Montoya, the GCPD will attempt to save Harvey from the Children of Arkham. During the fight, he attacks one of the would-be assassins, beating him to death with his bare hands. When Batman arrives to help the GCPD, he finds the situation has already been stopped by the GCPD and notices Harvey talking to an officer. Harvey's speech can also be seen briefly during Bruce's visit to R&D in Wayne Enterprises. Depending on who he saved, Harvey will either approve Batman and his methods or voice his opposition to the vigilante. Later, Bruce met with Harvey to inform him of Wayne Tech's hacked communications. Depending on the choice made in the previous episode, he will act differently. Save Harvey=If Harvey was saved from Penguin, he will show extreme paranoia and fear of the Children of Arkham. He expresses that the GCPD should let Batman use whatever methods he wants to deal with the Children of Arkham and that having a police force of vigilantes just like Batman would make Gotham better. Flipping a large silver dollar for emphasis or out of habit, or even a subconscious decision, if encouraged by the player, Harvey will slam his fist on the desk and go into a ramble of overboard security methods. If the player objects, Harvey will still slam the desk, but instead warn Wayne not to "tell Harvey what to do". Shortly after this, Harvey leaves Bruce for a photo shoot. |-|Save Selina= If Selina saved instead, Harvey will be wearing half of a fake-face mask over his scarred side. During the conversation, Harvey expresses sadness at his appearance during his first official portrait as Mayor, and then anger over the Children of Arkham hacking WayneTech. Harvey suddenly begins rambling in third-person, talking about how he always follows the law, which doesn't seem to work. He will appear to switch, quite abruptly, between his regular personality and this one, arguing to himself over whether or not Harvey is turning things around and if this harsh personality could do better. The second personality starts rambling over the security until Bruce tells him to stop, in which he will then slam his fist on the desk and insult Gotham. Following this, Harvey is called away for a photo shoot, leaving Bruce in his office. The next morning, Harvey brought coffee and an unknown food item to Selina's apartment, hoping to talk to her. Unfortunately, Harvey arrived on the morning after Bruce stayed at hers to recover from an fight with the Children of Arkham. Whether Bruce slept with Selina or not, Harvey shouted at them, feeling a strong sense of betrayal. With his feelings for Selina now broken, his second personality, Two-Face, began talking to him, telling him how stupid he was to trust Selina and how neither of them are his friends. If Batman didn't save Harvey from Penguin, Two-Face will remove the mask and "embrace" his darker side. With Two-Face taking control, he decided to "punish" Bruce and Selina for their apparent betrayal, throwing a number of objects at them. Before continuing his assault, Two-Face decided to be fair, flipping his silver dollar to decide which one he would attack. The coin landed at the side he had allocated for Selina, but Bruce stopped him. After hitting Bruce hard, Harvey showed remorse, giving his friend the idea to come between him and Selina to prevent Two-Face from attacking her. With Harvey/Two-Face in chaos, Bruce can chose to either beat him up or wear him down. Regardless, Harvey began to come around, stating he didn't want to be alone with "him". After straightening himself, he left the apartment, despite Bruce trying to convince him to stay. ''Guardian of Gotham Following Bruce attacked Oswald Cobblepot, Harvey, under Two-Face's influence, had him committed to Arkham Asylum and turned opinion towards the Wayne negatively, in revenge for his adultery with Selina. He also took control of Gotham through declaring martial law and hiring a number of enforcers, in hopes to defeat the Children of Arkham. After Bruce was released, Two-Face called to threaten his old friend, still bitter for "stealing Selina from him". He explained what had happened during his incarceration, telling him that he should have stayed at Arkham, "where he belonged". Later, on the news, Two-Face publicly announced that he would seize Bruce's assets. He also blackmailed Commissioner Grogan into giving him the location of the Children of Arkham's drug cache, sending a number of his men to destroy the building. Depending on whether Bruce confronts Harvey as himself or Batman, the following will happen. Go as Bruce=If Bruce decides to confront Two-Face as himself, the two meet on the rooftops of City Hall. Showing his frustrations, Two-Face refuses to negotiate with Bruce, regardless of his disfigurement. Comparing himself to a strong leader, Two-Face orders his men to destroy the city block holding the Children of Arkham's drugs. He then orders his men to take Bruce away to Crime Alley and execute him, but to make it look like a suicide. Bruce either stays silent, attacks or threatens him as he is knocked out and taken away by the guards. |-|Go as Batman=If Bruce goes as Batman to confront him, Two-Face, unaware that Bruce is coming to see him, sends a small group of his men to assassinate Gordon. Batman meets him on the roof of City Hall, making his presence known. Depending on whether the player saved him from Penguin or not, Two-Face will act differently to him. ''If he was saved, he will act friendly towards Batman, though will be supprised for his stance towards Wayne. However, if Penguin disfigured him, he will act aggressively towards him, blaming him for his disfigurement and refusing to negotiate. Despite Batman's attempt to get him to stop his crusade against Bruce, Two-Face will refuse to help him, seeing him as bad as Hill, Falcone and the Children of Arkham. He then orders the destruction of the warehouse holding the Children of Arkham's drugs. Revealing his orders to murder Gordon to Batman, the vigilante attacked him, threatening violence. Revealing that he had Gordon taken to Crime Alley, Batman let Two-Face go and fled as his enforcers opened fire at him. Afterwards, he and his men left to try and take Wayne Manor by force. Later, Two-Face and his men tried to take over Wayne Manor. Batman was forced, once again, to make the decision on what to do, as Penguin was in the process of hacking his tech. Depending on the choice made, the following outcomes will occur. Stop Penguin= If Batman decides to stop Penguin, he leaves Wayne Manor unguarded for Two-Face to take it. Aftwards, he can be seen outside a burning Wayne Manor, telling his men to spread the word that "Wayne put up a fight". ''City of Light Five days later, Dent is now silencing opposition and ruling the city through brute force. The Gotham media has even taken to calling him '''Two-Face', for his treachery and possible disfigurement. After sending his squad to the GCPD headquarters to silence Commissioner Grogan, Dent takes Jack Ryder, Deborah and a number of civilians hostage, holding them at Wayne Manor. As Bruce arrives to talk, Two-Face continually choosing their fates with a flip of his coin. As his men guard him, he voices his anger for Bruce's betrayal and Gotham's up rise against him. Executing a hostage, Two-Face then decides the fate of another and Deborah, whom he releases, either though Bruce telling him to release them or the coin deciding to do so. Finally pointing a gun at Ryder, Bruce can either finally get though to Harvey, suggests to kill him instead or calls him insane. Depending on what is said, Harvey will take control and try to commit suicide, seeing himself for what he is, or Two-Face decides to kill Bruce instead. Flipping the coin to decide their fate, it is caught by Bruce before it can land. Demanding a result, Bruce either pockets the coin or throws it over a banister. Left indecisive or injured, Harvey/Two-Face is taken away by the GCPD to receive help at a mental institution (possibly to be Arkham). This also inadvertently helps Bruce restore his reputation in the public eye, having put his life in danger to save others. |-|Stop Two-Face=Batman decides to stop Two-Face and his men. Upon arriving, Dent discovers Alfred waiting there, ready to attack. Despite his pleas to let him and his men past, Alfred refuses. After two of his men are taken down, Batman confronts Two-Face. Depending on whether he saved him or not, he will either insist for Batman to help him take down Wayne or scold him for not saving him from the Penguin. As his men attack, Batman fights and defeats them whilst Two-Face prepares to join the fight. With a machine gun fitted with "Explosive Slugs", Two-Face opens fire on Batman, forcing the vigilante to ascend to the second floor of the hallway. After getting a shot in, Two-Face has his men hold Batman as he prepares to execute him. However, Alfred interviens, shooting him in the shoulder. As Alfred's gun jams, Two-Face flips the coin to decide how he should kill the butler. However, Batman summons a swarm of bats to distract the men and throws a Batarang into the machine gun's chamber, destroying the gun and setting Dent's left arm on fire. Batman puts out the blaze, but not before his left side is completely burnt. After being defeated, Two-Face and his men are turned over to the GCPD. Depending on Batman's suggestion, he is sent either to Blackgate Prison (where murderers deserve to be) or Arkham Asylum (where he has a hope of recovering). If Batman chose the latter, Two-Face will appear in his cell during Lady Arkham's release of the inmates, unable to decide whether to escape or stay. Season Two: The Enemy Within Following his arrest, Harvey was sent to either Blackgate Penitentiary or Arkham Asylum for temporary arrest. His court case would be continually pushed back due to his legal team bowing out, forcing him to represent himself. Citizens and law enforcement organizations, such as the Agency, would regularly refer to Harvey as "Two-Face", regardless of whether he was disfigured. If Batman stopped Penguin from hacking his tech, Wayne Manor can be seen under repair from Harvey's attack. Batman also kept a display near the Batcomputer, containing either Two-Face's coin (if saved during the debate) or his mask (if disfigured), along with one of his campaign banners. Personality Before the Children of Arkham's attack on the Mayoral debate, Harvey was a kind and considerate person, willing to protect Gotham through legal means. He was also very warm and easy to approach. However, following this event, he began developing a split personality, due to the chemical Vicki Vale injected him with. This personality was violent and quick to anger, even willing to use violent means to its end. Depending on whether Batman saves him from disfigurement at the Penguin's hands, the second personality can either come closer to the surface quickly or slowly begin to take over. After catching Bruce in Selina's apartment, Harvey and his split personality will begin using a coin to decide on actions. Harvey's sanity slipped greatly when his alter ego (Two-Face) began to control his actions through random chance. If Batman/Bruce apprehends him in Guardian of Gotham or City of Light , as he is taken away by the police, a guilty expression can be seen on him, suggesting he has some remorse over his horrible actions. Equipment Coin It is unknown how Harvey procured his coin, but it can be assumed it was given to him by his father. Before being given the position as Mayor, Harvey would use it to make decisions, like when he was to run for the position. However, after losing his sanity upon catching Bruce in Selina's apartment, Harvey, now taken over by "Two-Face", would use this coin to decide his actions, including who he should attack, whether to spare hostages or how he should execute his enemies. Automatic Shotgun During his assault on Wayne Manor, Two-Face used a automatic shotgun fitted with explosive slugs. Though powerful enough to destroy or damage objects they hit, the rifle would explode if something blocked the chamber. This flaw was used by Batman to stop Two-Face from killing Alfred, by throwing a Batarang into the chamber and causing it to explode, burning his arm and part of the left side of his body in the process. Relationships Bruce Wayne/Batman Harvey and Bruce were close friends at least a year before the Children of Arkham's attacks. Bruce is one of Harvey's main supporters in his Mayoral campaign and his biggest investor. With Harvey's help, Bruce could get legal support through the D.A.'s office and pull strings to see Carmine Falcone, whilst the crime lord was in custody. Even during the Wayne Family scandal, when Harvey's advisers asked him to distance himself from Bruce, the two kept a close relationship, though Harvey may lose financial backing from Bruce. However, following an attack from the Children of Arkham, Harvey's growing psychological issues began to affect their friendship. This was seemingly completely destroyed when Harvey catches Bruce in Selina Kyle's apartment. After this, he began a smear campaign against Bruce and even went as far to arrange an attempted assassination. If Batman doesn't confront Harvey during his attack on Wayne Manor, Bruce would help capture him, during which Harvey expressed regret on how their friendship ended. However, Two-Face still saw him as an enemy. Harvey's views on Batman may also be affected, depending on the choices made in the series. If Batman saves Harvey from a number of threats, including being disfigured by the Penguin or an attempted kidnapping by the Children of Arkham, his views on Batman will grow increasingly positive, though they will affect his opinion of justice in a twisted way. However, if Batman chooses against these, his views on the vigilante will become increasingly negative, seeing him as unable to help Gotham. Selina Kyle/Catwoman It is assumed that Harvey had met Selina some time before the events of the series. It can be assumed that the two had been dating, but Selina claims that the two were not in a romantic relationship. Harvey was also unaware of the fact she was actually a cat-burglar called the "Catwoman". After seeing Bruce in her apartment, Harvey's feelings for Selina were broken completely, causing his split personality to take over. It is unknown what he was planning as an act of revenge against her perceived infidelity, though it is likely he would have killed her if he knew she was still in Gotham. James Gordon Harvey didn't know the Lieutenant particularly well, but the two seemed to have a mutual respect for each other, as Gordon mentions Harvey was "the only DA he trusted to make a conviction stick." They would, however, come to disagreement on several matters, including how to hand the press release of Falcone's murder. After Harvey's mental breakdown, the fractured mind of Two-Face was willing to arrange Gordon's execution, especially when he stood up against the corrupted mayor. It's possible these antagonistic feelings may remain when Harvey is incarcerated. Hamilton Hill Harvey had a very poor relationship with the former mayor of Gotham, Hill labeled Harvey as a fool, while Harvey labeled Hill as a criminal. This was due to their rivalry as nominees for Mayor. However, Harvey put this aside when the Penguin was about to kill Hill, punching him in the stomach to save Hill from his gunshots. He later told Bruce that he felt guilty about Hill's murder, and that he'd won because of it, as well as how he was the only one of the three on stage who'd survived: him, Hill, and the moderator, respectively. Quotes *''"Thank you. Thank you, everyone. A humble District Attorney like myself is not used to such ringing endorsements."'' *''"Together, we will change Gotham."'' *''"Mr. Wayne, thank you for opening your house to us. Now, I know this is the biggest house in Gotham, but I don't think you got lost on your way here."'' *''"Or what? Harvey won't be pushed around anymore...now he's going to make them pay-everyone who thought they could hurt him and get away with it!! Starting with you...both of you!"'' *''"If you can't see the good I've done for Gotham, you're no better than Lady Arkham-or the Waynes. Now get out of here, before I have you booked for obstruction of justice! You stand in my way, you stand in the way of the law."'' *''"We were good friends once, Bruce. I'm glad you're here... at the end. Maybe you can remember the way I was before... before him."'' Gallery Harvey Dent (Telltale).jpg|Harvey at his Fundraiser Bruce,_Harvey_&_Gordon_(Telltale).jpg|Harvey accompanies Bruce and Gordon Two-Face_(Telltale).jpg|Post disfigurement Harvey/Two-Face Two-Face_burns_Wayne_Manor.jpg|Two-Face burns down Wayne Manor Two-Face_in_Wayne_Manor.jpg|Two-Face decides a hostage's fate Trivia *Two-Face's voice actor, Travis Willingham, is married to Laura Bailey, the voice actress for Selina Kyle/Catwoman in the series. It seems somewhat of a coincidence that he had romantic feelings for Selina during the first season. *It is possible to prevent the disfigurement that turns Harvey into Two-Face, but he will still develop the split personality and be called "Two-Face" after his descent into villainy. It is worthy to note that even if both sides match, he still uses the coin to make decisions. It is a recurring element for Two-Face, where his whole face is scared, and doesn't need the coin to make decisions. *Depending on dialogue options, Harvey can reference having failed to protect someone he cared about. This is a possible reference to his brother Murray Dent, who died during a fire when Harvey was too scared to help him. *Despite being a secondary antagonist, Harvey Dent/Two-Face serves as the main antagonist of Guardian of Gotham. *If the player saves Catwoman in Children of Arkham and confronts Two-Face in Guardian of Gotham, his appearance will change to resemble his comic book counterpart. Category:Villains Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Mayors of Gotham City Category:Allies